When Tyson Met Heather
by Ellis97
Summary: Tyson must go on a case with Officer Heather Smith to investigate who might be behind the strange void appearing in the sky. They suspect that the evil Spydra must be the culprit, and try to track her down.
1. A New Partner

**Author's Note:**

 **Well everyone, a new story is finally here for you. It's my first Inspector Gadget story of the year, and I am really excited about it. Now before we begin the story, I just want to say that I really didn't want this to be the next story, but you won't stop asking, "When are you gonna use Gadget Boy, Ellis97?"**

 **Well, the answer is here! I'm using Gadget Boy right now! Well...sort of. Let's just start the story and you'll see what I mean.**

* * *

Our story opens at Officer Tyson Jones' house, where we see her putting on her outfit; her dark purple jacket, her blue flared jeans, and her green midriff crop top. She then did her hair into signature curls, and had a cup of coffee before going to her patrol car. While she was driving to work, she noticed the strange large, purple void in the sky and saw it getting much bigger by the minute.

"Gee, that thing in the sky sure is getting bigger..." she thought. "Either a large weather balloon is expanding, or something is very wrong..."

Tyson arrived at the station and went to hang out with the other female police officers in the coffee room.

"So, how's it been?" asked Officer Jessie.

"Oh you know, just the same old boring, normal stuff..." Tyson sighed.

"Except for that strange hole in the sky." Jessie pointed out.

Just then, the TV on the wall started broadcasting the local network news.

"This is Amy Wellington of DiC News Network!" said the anchorwoman. "As you have most likely noticed, there is a large, swirling hole rapidly growing in the sky. Today, scientists have studied this strange blunder, and have concluded some interesting theories. We take you now to Professor Von Slickstein on his conclusion..."

The image on the television then changed to Professor Von Slickstein in front of a large microphone.

"Based on my methodical research, I have concluded that this hole is a rip in the space-time continuum potentially sucking all life as we know it into oblivion..." said the professor. "In my professional opinion, it is now the perfect time TO PANIC!"

The TV then switched back to Amy Wellington.

"Well there you have it folks." said Amy. "Now is the perfect time to panic. Is death eminent? Do you want to live? Stay tuned for vital survival tips and essential information. But first..."

Just then, an image of puppies appeared on the screen.

"...puppies." she finished.

"Boy, the news sure is screwed up nowadays." said Jessie.

"Sometimes, I have no idea what it's talking about." Tyson added.

Just then, Chief Quimby's voice appeared on the PA system. "JONES! OFFICE!"

"Oh boy..." Tyson sighed.

Tyson walked upstairs and saw the chief at his desk, looking as stern as ever.

"Bout time you made it." he said.

"Nice to you see you too, Chief." Tyson rolled her eyes. "What am I here for now?"

Chief Quimby cleared his throat. "Now normally, I would give a self-destructing message, but since you're already here, I might as well cut to the chases. As you may have noticed, there is a rapidly growing hole in the sky and apparently, it's going to devour the whole planet."

"Gee, that's not something that's been all over the news for days." Tyson deadpanned.

"Quit backtalk!" Quimby snapped. "Now listen! This void couldn't have appeared on it's own, so someone must be behind it! I want you to investigate on what possibly could have happened."

"No problem chief." said Tyson.

"Good!" the chief said as he handed a pice of paper to Tyson. "Here's more information on the assignment! Now get down to your patrol car! Officer Smith is waiting for you as we speak."

"Officer Smith?" Tyson raised an eyebrow.

"Of course!" said the chief. "You didn't think I was actually going to trust you to take care of this type of situation on your own, did you?"

"Good point." Tyson deadpanned as she got out of the office and headed downstairs.

Tyson arrived downstairs and walked right past Jessie.

"So, what did Chief Blubberbutt want now?" asked Jessie.

"He's sending me to investigate with Officer Smith." Tyson replied. "She's waiting outside near the patrol car."

"Well good luck with that." said Jessie. "I'm gonna go see Chief Quimby about getting a case with Eric."

"Why? Cause you want to be alone with him in a car chase?" Tyson smirked.

"No!" Jessie folded her arms, then saw the smirk on Tyson's face. "...yes."

Tyson headed outside and there was an orange-haired woman in a green jacket, blue trousers, a white shirt, and blue shoes waiting for her in the parking lot.

"Heather Smith..." she said bluntly.

"Tyson Jones..." her partner replied.

"So, word on the street is that we have to team up for a case that the chief has given to us." said Tyson.

"It would seem that way." Heather nodded. "What do the instructions say?"

Tyson read the paper. "According to the latest scientific research, the void in the sky will continue to grow until it devours the entire planet. Your mission is to go see Professor Von Slickstein and get more information from him. This message will self destruct in ten seconds."

"Well, looks like we're about to have our work cut out for us, Jones." said Heather.

"Yep." Tyson nodded. "And it involves the world's impending doom. Come on, let's boogie!"

"Right behind you, reluctant partner." added Heather.

The two then got into the patrol car, and headed right off to begin their investigation.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Looks like Tyson is off to investigate the mysterious void as well, with her new partner, Heather Smith! Let's see what they learn when they come to Professor Von Glickstein's lab. Stay tuned for more developments.**


	2. Metro's Most Wanted

Tyson and Heather were on their way to the professor's lab to investigate the void more. Along the way, they had a little side conversation.

"So Smith, what made you decide to join the force?" Tyson asked her orange-haired partner.

"I wanted a little excitement in my life, so I decided to go to the academy and study becoming a cop." Heather replied. "You know, sweep the streets clean of crime, have a few donuts here and there, stuff like that. What about you Jones? What's your motive?"

"I'd rather not go into it." Tyson replied.

"Okay, so how long do you think it is before we get to this professor's lab?" asked Heather.

"Probably another hour or so." Tyson shrugged.

Heather looked at the sky. "Boy, that void has been really growing for days. I wonder how come no one has looked into that up until this point..."

"Maybe they don't want to cause a worldwide panic?" suggested Tyson. "After all, the news lady did say that death was probably imminent."

"It sounded like things were about to get juicy, until they started talking about puppies." Heather deadpanned.

Eventually, the two finally made it to Professor Von Slickstein's lab. They went into the building and walked upstairs to the professor's lab.

"Here it is..." Tyson said as she saw the sign for the door.

She then knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" asked the person from inside.

"Metro City Police! Open up!" Tyson ordered.

"Just...hang on a second..." said the person from inside.

After hearing some strange, cartoony noises, the door finally opened to reveal none other than Professor Von Slickstein in the flesh.

"Oh, hello Officer Jones, what a surprise!" said the professor.

"Greetings professor," said Tyson. "This is my partner, Heather Smith. She's helping me out with today's case."

"Sounds great, please come on in." said the professor.

Professor Von Slickstein showed the two bruising beauties into the lab, where there were a bunch of machines, gizmos, and contraptions about.

"So what are you doing here?" asked the professor.

"We're on a mission to investigate who is responsible for the large hole in the sky, and we figured you might have some information after we saw you on the news." Tyson explained.

"Of course." the professor nodded. "I have been dabbling in my research since this thing came out of nowhere. Ganglion! The journal!"

"Here it is, professor!" Dr. Ganglion said as he handed the professor a notebook.

"Thank you." said Professor Von Slickstein as he took out the book and started to recap the notes. "According to my notes, this void is apparently connected to some sort of ancient supernatural entity that was locked away thousands of years ago..."

"Thousands of years ago..." Dr. Ganglion echoed.

"...and apparently, this void has a powerful force of darkness that will create an imbalance in the universe, suck everything in sight, and bring about the end of time as we know it!" the professor concluded before shutting the notebook tight.

"Dun, dun, duuuunnnnn!" Dr. Ganglion chanted.

"So, yes, that's my research!" Professor Von Slickstein said casually.

"Oh my!" Heather gasped.

"Heh, I'm not surprised." Tyson shrugged. "I mean, when you've lived in Metro City for so long, you've seen everything."

"Is there any way to stop the impending doom?" Heather asked the professor.

"It just so happens that there is a way!" said the professor.

"WHAT IS IT?!" shouted Tyson and Heather.

"Okay, okay, I was getting to that, sheesh!" Professor Von Slickstein rolled his eyes and went back to his notes. "Apparently, there are three diamonds and they are powerful to counteract the void and prevent world destruction, and one of them is here on Earth."

"It is?" asked Tyson and Heather.

"Yep." Professor Von Slickstein nodded. "Unfortunately, there might be some sort of slight dilemma in that..."

"What?" Tyson started grinding her teeth.

The professor gulped. "...well, the diamond was stolen the other day and replaced by a fake!"

Heather sighed. "Figures. This is a city of crime and villainy. So, who do you think could have stolen it?"

"Nobody knows." Dr. Ganglion shrugged. "The cameras were covered in some sort of sticky substance when it happened."

"I believe I might know who..." Von Slickstein said as he went to his computer and started typing in something. "Of all the criminals in all of Metro City, my scientific analysis has determined that the one responsible for the theft is none other than the most wily of ne'er do-wells..."

The professor turned his computer around and showed an image of a woman with a pink spider-like outfit covering her whole face, except for some piercing green eyes.

"...Spydra, the world's most notorious jewel thief!" he concluded.

"Dun, dun, duuunnnnn!" chanted Dr. Ganglion.

"Gee, Inspector Gadget would've immediately suspected Dr. Claw." Tyson deadpanned.

"So who is this, 'Spydra' and why do you think she might be the cause of this impending doom?" asked Heather.

Professor Von Slickstein started to explain, "You see, Spydra was once a promising associate of mine, who often studied gems..."

"Something tells me that it's time for a strategically placed, flashback." said Dr. Ganglion.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK TIME BABY!**

Spydra was born as, "Penelope Jessica Shapiro." She was often intrigued by the complexity of minerals, as her father was a promising geologist. Unlike her father, she wanted to use the diamonds for new clean, dependable resources of energy, so she began studying different types of gems and crystals.

One day, she was contacted by Professor Von Slickstein to join him on an expedition in Egypt.

"You want me to join you on an expedition to Egypt?" asked Penelope.

"Of course." said the professor. "This is my one chance to find the legendary, Scarab Jewel of the lost pharaoh, Poo-tah-Foot: the Spider Scarab, and I know that you are one of the greatest geologists in the country, so I have decided to have you tag along for the journey, so you can help me find out where the stone is located."

"The Spider Scarab? I've been researching that for months, and now I've got a chance to find it with the world's greatest professor..." Penelope thought, then turned to the professor. "Okay! I will go with you!"

"Terrific!" said Professor Von Slickstein. "Now go and get some sleep, we leave at 6am, sharp!"

The very next morning, Penelope flew with the professor and his assistant, Myron Dabble to Egypt.

"This is oh, so exciting!" Myron squealed.

"Indeed Myron, my boy." Professor Von Slickstein nodded. "This is going to be a scientific breakthrough and the highlight of Ms. Shaprio's career!"

"It is, indeed." Penelope nodded. "I've been training for this my whole life, and now I can finally make my biggest discovery yet."

Eventually, they arrived in Egypt and found themselves in the lost of Pyramid of Poo-Tah-Foot. It really wasn't easy getting inside and removing those pyramid blocks.

"You know, I didn't think we'd actually find the lost temple." said Myron.

"Myron, it's called 'the LOST Temple'" Penelope deadpanned. "Why else would it be impossible to find?"

Professor Von Slickstein then lit up a torch. "Both of you, pipe down. We need to find our way to the scarab..."

The trio searched all around the pyramid, which was surrounded by strange hieroglyphics on the wall, and strange caskets.

"Jee-jee-pers...this place gives me the creeps..." Myron shivered.

"Don't be a coward, Myron." said Penelope. "Once we find that jewel, you're gonna look back on this day as the best of your life."

"Not to mention a revolutionary project." the professor added.

Eventually, the trio of scientists arrived in the Egyptian desert, where they managed to find the pyramid.

"Here we are comrades, the lost pyramid of the Pharaoh Poo-Tah-Foot." Professor Von Slickstein proclaimed. "I'm so glad we got inside here."

"Yeah, it sure wasn't easy removing those bricks from the the top of the building." Penelope remarked.

Myron adjusted his back. "Tell me about it."

The professor then lit a torch, giving them light. "Come on, let's find that jewel."

"Boy, this sure is sc-sc-scary..." Myron shivered. "Anybody got a nightlight?"

"Sorry my boy, this torch is all the nightlight we need." said Professor Von Slickstein.

The trio walked through the old Egyptian tomb, which had walls imprinted with hieyroglaphics and sarcophagus's galore. They narrowly avoided many booby traps and out of pure luck, finally found themselves in the presence of...

Penelope gasped. "The Scarab!"

As Penelope ran over to see the jewel, Myron and the professor saw something right behind the stand where the jewel was being held. It was a doorway leading right out of the pyramid.

"There's a back door to this place?" Myron raised an eyebrow.

Penelope and the two scientists walked over to the jewel, which was being held by an Anubis statue. They looked at it in awe.

"This is unbelievable, the jewel is right before our very eyes." said Professor Von Slickstien.

"Now that we have made this amazing discovery, we must take it back to the lab for further analysis." said Penelope.

"Indeed we must." the professor shook her head. "We must indeed."

"But, I heard that the jewel is cursed, and anyone who touches it that isn't of the royal bloodline is placed under a terrible plague..." Myron stepped in. "I think we had better leave it alone."

"Hold you tongue, infidel!" barked the professor. "This is the biggest discovery I have ever made!"

"But I think that Myron may have a point..." said Penelope. "After all, this was locked away for several millenniums, and the Egyptians were always quite meaning business with their somewhat sadistic rituals. Maybe we should leave this thing alone."

"Penelope, this our lives' work and I have been planning this expedition for too long, we are going to get that diamond right now!" the Professor exclaimed.

Penelope reached for the diamond, but still felt reluctant. "But I still don't know about this. Maybe we're tampering with-"

"GRAB IT!" Slickstein barked.

This startled Penelope, which caused her to accidentally touch the gem. Just then, there were some shocks to her system, which caused a very scary and disturbing transformation, causing Myron and Professor Von Slickstein.

Penelope gasped as she transformed. "Wh-what's happening to me?"

Her eye sclera turned green (almost gem-like), four extra arms grew out from the bottom of her other two ones, her beauty was vanishing, her teeth became fangs, her eyes shrank into narrow ovals, and her tongue became all lizard-like. She looked at her reflection in some sort of puddle and saw her awful reflection; She was some sort of scary spider-mutant.

"AAAHHHHH!" she screamed.

"Come on, it's not that bad." Myron told her from behind.

Penelope turned around and faced Myron with her new face. "JUST LOOK AT ME!"

Myron screamed at the top of his lungs and suddenly was turned to stone.

"YOU...YOU DID THIS TO ME!" she hissed at the professor as she ran out of the pyramid.

After being placed the terrible curse on her by the diamond, Penelope began her villainous career to exact her revenge on the entire world. If she couldn't be beautiful or successful, no one could.

 **FLASHBACK TIME OVER!**

* * *

"Boy, I'd sure hate to be her." Tyson remarked.

"Me too." Heather added. "That's a pretty disturbing tale."

Professor Von Slickstein nodded. "And it gets worse. Spydra vowed revenge on the people who shunned her and the plague that cursed her, and only you two can stop her."

"Right!" Tyson exclaimed.

"So, uh...how do we find her?" asked Heather.

"I don't know, I haven't really thought of that." said the professor.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Well, there you have it folks! We've finally got Spydra in the series. We were gonna do it sooner or later. But how will Heather and Tyson find her? Stay tuned.**


	3. Tracking Down a Trail

Tyson and Heather went back to the patrol car to discuss how they were going to find Spydra.

"We've gotta track down that Spydra character." said Heather. "She could be anywhere at this very second."

"But why would she want a diamond that prevents the apocalypse? Seems kinda...stupid." Tyson remarked.

"Well whatever the reason, we have to bring Spydra to justice." said Heather. "It's our civic duty!"

"And I know just how we are gonna find her." said Tyson.

"How?" asked Heather.

"There's this guy named Dick Beaumont, who used to work for Fiona DuBois." Tyson explained. "Sometime after Gadget's last mission, he squealed on his boss and now has ended up in Witness Protection...the details are sketchy. Point is, if anyone knows where we could find a mad scientist-turned even madder, it's that guy!"

"I sure hope you know what you're saying, Jones." said Heather. "That void is getting bigger by the second."

"Then there's no time to waste!" Tyson proclaimed as she stepped on the gas pedal.

* * *

Eventually, the intrepid duo of cops arrived downtown, where they saw none other than the notorious, Dick Beaumont with some other guy selling some DVDs on the sidewalk.

"Step right up for Dick and Rat's Pirate Movies!" Beaumont announced. "We've got them all! Movies that aren't in stores yet..."

The Rat showed their own bootleg copies of current movies such as _Purple Jaguar_ , _Detective Elves_ , and _Preventers_.

"As well as movies that have yet to be made!" Beaumont added as he showed DVDs of upcoming films such as _September, the Impressive's 2_ , and _Prehistoric Universe 2: Destroyed Village_. "Come and get em!"

Just then, they saw Tyson and Heather's patrol car, knowing that there was trouble afoot.

"Aw crud! It's the fuzz!" Beaumont exclaimed in fear. "Quick! Hide the evidence!"

The two "ex-crimminals" hid the DVDs in their bag to avoid anything that might get them get out of the program.

"Well, well, if it isn't Tyson Jones and Heather Smith. What's a couple of fine mama-citas like you doing in a place this?" Beaumont asked as he smoothed his hair and raised his eyebrows in a Groucho-Marx fashion.

"No time for small talk, Beaumont!" Tyson retorted. "We're on an important investigation, and we believe that you might have some info we could use to aid us in our investigation."

"What do you know about a woman, called 'Spydra'?" Heather asked in a rather, seductive tone. "Lots of arms, wears a mask covering her face? Kinda curvy?"

"Heh! I escaped Dr. Claw's organization to rat on his assets, and it doesn't sound like she is associating with Dr. Claw!" The Rat retorted.

Tyson grabbed the Rat by his shirt. "I'd bet that MAD would love to hear that you are alive and well after you faked your death!"

The Rat got off of Tyson's shirt and fixed himself. "You can't jack that up on me, baby! I'm the in the Witness Protection Program!"

"Yeah!" Beaumont added. "So unless you want to have us do something that we even remotely care about, or something a little romantical, you'd better get outta-"

Heather then brutally strangled the two con men by their throats. "Listen, you creeps! We are on a life-or-death mission here, and I swear if you don't tell us where that woman is, I will personally make you want to talk!"

"And how do you propose we do that?" asked the Rat.

Heather got a sinister grin on her face and knew exactly what to do with the two swindle artists.

* * *

Tyson and Heather took the two down to the docks, rowed them down a boat and started their heads into the bay.

"Waterboarding, that's cool." Tyson remarked.

"Why thank you, Jones..." Heather sweetly said to her partner, then turned pulled the two criminals back up. "NOW LISTEN YOU SLIMEBALLS! YOU HAD BETTER SPILL THE BEANS!"

"Yes, you'd really contribute to a really good cause." Tyson batted her eyelashes.

"Never!" the Rat said as he spit out the excess water.

"Yeah! We would never spill anything to nosy pigs like you!" Beaumont added.

"Suit yourself." Heather smirked.

The two then dumped them back into the water, where they started to get zapped by electric eels.

"Okay! Okay! We'll talk! We'll talk!" the Rat pleaded from under the water.

The two then pulled Beaumont and the Rat out of the water.

"Alright then darlings, now please tell us what you about Spydra so my crazy partner doesn't have to put you back there, kay?" Tyson batted her eyelashes.

Beaumont spit out the excess water from his mouth. "Here's the thing: Spydra has minions here in Metro City who often help her try to find anything that could he;p her in her evil conquest!"

The Rat pulled a fish out of his ear and tossed it back into the water. "They are having a meeting down at that new joint downtown, 'The Red Hotts' tonight at 8 o'clock sharp! But you did not hear that from me!"

"Or me!" Beaumont added as he grabbed the Rat and the two ran off.

"Nicely done, partner." said Tyson. "But next time, I'll be the bad cop."

"Sure, if you want to go for the obvious." Heather smirked.

The two got into their patrol car and started to head off to downtown to get ready for the meeting.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Looks like Tyson and Heather have found some of Spydra's assets living in town. These two are certainly starting to get along for the most part. Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	4. Crashing the Club

Tyson and Heather headed to the downtown clothing store about a half hour before the meeting was supposed to start.

"So, what exactly are we doing here?" Heather asked her partner.

"Because they're never going to let us in if we are dressed like crimefighters." Tyson explained as she went to look for some clothes. "We need to look like we are just simple clubbing party girls."

"Well that makes sense...I think..." said Heather.

The two then went into their respective dressing rooms to try out their outfits.

"You sure this'll work?" Heather asked her partner.

"Of course it will." said Tyson. "Have I ever steered you wrong?"

"We just started working together." Heather deadpanned.

"Good!" said Tyson. "Now come on, let's check it out!"

Tyson came out of the dressing room with her hair straightened in two pigtails with green and blue highlights, a different crop top, a mini-skirt, large hoop earrings, and knee-length boots.

"Okay Heather, come on out!" she said.

"Forget about it! I am not doing this!" Heather stubbornly said.

"Come on Heath, you have to do this." Tyson groaned. "It's the only way we can get into the club!"

"Fine!" Heather grunted.

Heather came out with a tight, strapless, knee-length dress, matching pumps, and her hair tied into a bun.

"Wowsers!" Tyson beamed.

"So, how do I look?" asked the redhead.

"Heather, you look so darn fabulous!" Tyson placed her hands on her hips.

"Thanks. You're not so bad looking yourself." Heather added. "If I were a guy, I'd kiss ya!"

"Fortunately for you, I am not." Tyson winked. "Now come on, let's go!"

The two cops headed to the club, where they waited in a pretty long line.

"Boy, this must be a really popular joint." Heather remarked.

"Yeah, but we gotta get in there and find out where Spydra might be." Tyson added.

Soon enough, the two arrived into the club, where there were many people dancing and raving like crazy. Flashing lights were everywhere and some R&B music was playing as well.

"Boy, this place sure is packed." Heather remarked. "How are we gonna track down Spydra's henchmen?"

"Quite simple, my orange-haired friend." Tyson folded her arms. "We go to the bar! That's where the real dirt is."

"True. So true..." Heather nodded.

They went to the bar, where the bartender was polishing some glasses.

"Hey big boy..." Tyson whistled to the bartender in a sultry fashion.

The bartender turned around and saw the sexy-looking Tyson. "Whoa! Hello little ladies! You looking for a shot? Cause I got something that'll knock your blocks off!"

"Of course handsome." Tyson batted her eyelashes. "We'll have two shots, please."

The bartender handed the girls two drinks, which looked pretty alcoholic.

Tyson and Heather both looked at the drinks uncomfortably and picked up the glasses.

"Well, here's to us, Jonesy..." Heather chuckled nervously.

"Bottoms up..." Tyson grinned.

The two of them clinked their glasses and started to drink the beverages. It made them feel a little disgusted and/or weak in the mouth. They quickly ran into the bathroom and spewed out the drinks, then ran quickly back to the bar.

"Just how I like em!" Tyson gave a thumbs up. "Shaken, but a little stirred."

"Must be an acquired taste..." Heather rolled her eyes.

Just then, Tyson saw some suspicious-looking men going into a room.

"That must be DuBois' men, I'm going to see what is going on..." Tyson whispered to Heather. "You stay here and try to blend in. If I don't get out in an hour, come in and get me!"

"How do I blend in?" asked Heather.

"Just dance." said Tyson.

"How do I do that?" asked Heather.

"Here! Let me show you." said Tyson.

Tyson grabbed Heather's arm and took her down to the dance floor.

"Okay, just move your body to the music." Tyson said as she started moving her arms like so.

Heather started to follow Tyson's movements and her hips started swinging and swaying to the music.

"Alright, yeah, now I see what you mean." She said as she started feeling the music.

"Good. Now keep on doing that, I'll call you if I need ya." Tyson said as she secretly followed the men into the meeting.

She went into the conference room, where she saw a bunch of people waiting for their boss. Just then, some sort of man arrived at the scene.

"Good evening everyone." said the man.

"Hello Mr. Swackhammer." said the gangsters.

"Thanks for coming out here tonight." said Swackhammer. "Now, the boss, Ms. Spydra is wanting us to do a raid at the Metro City Museum tonight. She wants us to steal these..."

Swackhammer showed them a slide of some ancient jewels. "These are the jewels that Spydra wants us to steal. At midnight tonight, we raid the place, steal the gems, and bring them back to the boss! We will be shipping them at the docks to her tonight at eight! You'd better be there!"

"Got it, boss!" said Tyson.

"Meeting adjourned." said Swackhammer.

As soon as everybody left the conference room, Tyson walked over to Heather, who was the center of attention on the dance floor.

"Go Heather! Go Heather!" chanted the clubbers.

"Yo Smith!" Tyson called to her partner. "Time to go!"

"Sorry Jonesy, but I am really gettin down! Uh huh! Uh huh! Uh huh!"

"Come on!" Tyson grabbed Heather's arm and took her out of the club.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Looks like our favorite duo has found their leads. Now, they must head to the dock and get to Spydra's lair. But will they be caught? Stay tuned!**


	5. I Spy Spydra

Tyson and Heather then made their way to the docks, ready to put their plan into action. Tyson was sleeping on Heather's shoulder.

"Okay Jones, we're here. Now we have to wait for the shipment to arrive at the docks." said Heather.

"Well it had better come soon." said Tyson. "I've got a plant to feed at home."

After waiting for a while, Heather saw something.

"Jones! Look!" she whispered as she shook the sleeping Tyson.

Tyson then slowly began to flutter her eyes. "Huh? What? What's going on?"

Tyson and Heather saw Spydra's goons with a shipping crate going to ferry number six.

"That must be where they are shipping those jewels to Spydra." said Tyson.

"Gee, ya think?" Heather deadpanned. "Come on!"

When the mooks' backs were turned, Tyson and Heather snuck into the comically large crate containing the jewels and then secretly drilled airholes into it. The mooks then loaded the crate onto the ship and off it went to wherever it was being delivered.

"So, where exactly are we headed, Jones?" Heather asked Tyson.

"That my friend, is wherever Spydra's lair might possibly be." Tyson replied. "Now let's hope we get there soon."

After an hour of traveling, the boat finally arrived at their location: a remote island far on the other side of the bay.

"Well, here we are." said Tyson.

The ship drivers picked up the crate that contained the jewels and our two heroines inside and put it right in the middle of the island.

"Is that where we were supposed to deliver the crate?" the delivery man asked his partner.

"Yep." said the other delivery man as he looked at his clipboard. "It says to deliver to just this spot."

"Weird." the first guy remarked. "Well come on, let's go."

* * *

As soon as the delivery guys went back on the ferry, Tyson and Heather peeked out the airholes of the crate, hoping for someone to arrive.

"That's weird." said Tyson. "I was hoping for a little more-"

Just then, the spot where the crate was placed opened up to reveal a large hole.

"Aw crepes." Our heroines deadpanned before falling down the hole.

The girls screamed as they fell down the pipe and landed right down on the floor of Spydra's underground lair. Fortunately, the floor was padded, rendering their landing a soft one.

"I think we've made it into the lair." Tyson grunted.

The two cops opened up the crate and saw the lair in all it's glory. It was all shiny and filled with some machinery with jewels and stuff.

"Wowsers." Heather said. "Spydra sure must have a great interior decorator."

"Come on, we've gotta find Spydra and get those gems back." said Tyson.

Tyson and Heather started searching around the lab and they found some sort of large monitor with a deserted hover chair. On the monitors were images of jewels, museums, and ancient temples.

"This must be the command deck." said Tyson. "But where's Spydra?"

"Who cares? Let's just find the gem and get outta here!" said Heather.

The girls began searching for the gem, when Heather came across something weird.

"Hey Ty! Look at this!" She said.

Tyson approached Heather, "What is it, Smith? You know we have a mission to do."

"See for yourself, Jonesy." Heather said as she handed Tyson the file.

Before they could read the file, they heard something approaching.

"Someone's coming! Hide!" Tyson whispered.

The dup hid behind a cabinet as the source of the foot stepping approached. It was none other than Spydra and her two bulky henchmen, Mulch and Hummus, who were carrying the crate.

"Hurry up you fools!" Spydra ordered her minions. "I need those jewels right now! It's bad enough that the crate was opened."

Hummus and Mulch then opened up the crate and handed their boss the jewels.

"Now I can finally get my doomsday device up and working!" said Spydra. "I can finally get revenge on humanity for what they did to me!"

"Freeze spider-face!" Tyson exclaimed as she and Heather jumped out of their hiding place.

"Who the heck are you?" Spydra asked.

"I am Officer Jones and this is Officer Smith from the Metro City PD and we're taking you in, missy!" said Tyson.

"I don't think so!" Spydra exclaimed. "Get him boys!"

Mulch and Hummus took out their guns and started to shoot at the girls. Tyson and Heather pulled out their guns and started fighting back. To make a long story short, they managed to outsmart them and hog tie them.

"End of the line boys." Tyson said as slapped the handcuffs on the boys.

"Alright Ms. Spydra, hand over the jewels!" Heather placed her hands on her hips. "We're taking you in!"

"Sorry, but I don't think so!" Spydra said as she pressed a button, which caused the lair to shake and rumble.

"Self-destruct has been activated! Fifteen seconds till detonation! Have a nice day..." said the speaker.

"So long, suckers." Spydra said as she took her minions and escaped via a tube.

"She's getting away!" Tyson exclaimed. "Follow her!"

Tyson and Heather ran after Spydra while trying to avoid the falling beams. Just then, one of the beams fell down and landed right on Heather.

"Heather!" Tyson gasped.

Tyson raced over to Heather, but kept getting blocked by falling pieces of the lair.

"Please...Heather...go on without me..." Heather said weakly.

"What? Really?" asked Tyson.

"NO YA MORON! GET ME OUTTA HERE!" Heather shouted.

"Okay, okay, no need for shouting." Tyson said as she struggled to lift the beam off of Heather.

After some struggling, she managed to lift off the beam and carried her to the escape tube, where they were sucked underwater. They then saw Spydra and her minions inside of a submarine.

"Boss, it's those cops! They're right behind our tail!" said Hummus.

"Launch the missiles!" Spydra ordered them.

Mulch pressed a button on on the submarine's control panel and out launched a torpedo, which aimed right at our heroines. Tyson looked at the torpedo in shock and started to swim to surface. But in spite of her determination, the torpedo managed to hit them. They were blown back to the surface, where they lost all consciousness and fell asleep.

Sometime later, Tyson opened up her eyes and found herself in some sort of strange room. It was all white and bright, like some kind of hospital room. She turned around and saw Heather next to her.

"Wh-where am I?" she said.

"Why you're in the hospital, lady." said the doctor. "You're lucky that your boss found you washed up at the docks."

Tyson turned over and saw Chief Quimby, looking all stern and a little full of pride.

"Chief Quimby? What are you doing here?" Tyson groaned.

Quimby cleared his throat. "Well...you two never came back, so I sent Officer O'Halon and Edwards to look for you. When they reported you two at the docks, I decided to see for myself."

Tyson breathed in deeply. "Chief Quimby, I can explain..."

"I'm gonna have to stop you right there, Jones." said Quimby. "It's okay. I completely understand. Smith explained everything, and I commend you two for getting that close."

"Huh?" Tyson raised an eyebrow.

"That's right, Jones explained everything." Quimby nodded. "Besides, it turns out that this Spydra character didn't steal from the Bay City Museum after all. So, it looks like you have a mission on retrieving those diamonds she actually did steal."

Tyson looked at the injured Heather, who was sleeping soundly in several bandages. "Don't worry, chief. We'll take care of it."

"Unfortunately, you'll have to wait for a while." said Quimby. "Your injuries should be gone in a couple of weeks. In the meantime, just rest and relax."

"Yes sir." Tyson nodded.

She looked over at the sleeping Heather and smiled at her. Maybe having her as a partner won't be so bad after all.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Now that we are done at last, we're going to finally get back to Inspector Gadget's quest to saving the world from sure destruction. Stay tuned for the next chapter in his arc!**


End file.
